what comes next? callica
by buggeroff
Summary: what happened after callie broke down in 'the ties that bind'
1. Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery

Disclaimer: can take credit for characters all hers.

It wasn't loosing a patient, Callie had lost patients before. She'd even lost lovers before but Erica, Erica was everything and she had gone. Callie had let her go and now, now a poor man was left dead in the OR because what she did wasn't enough anymore, she was no longer self contained and in her zone within the OR the patient had died because of other doctors. Erica had left her because of other doctors, because Callie had let there work cross into there love and she was gone, and now she was there crying over a dead body with marks had touching her when all she wanted was Erica.

'I … I don't do this, I do sex… I'm your friend but … you need… you need to get away from this, from me, from everything, listen I'll sort it all, go visit Addison. She, she's dealt with stuff like this and she's your friend your good friend. Just take some time'

Mark signed at the thought of the man he'd become, he'd call Addison but leave it to Callie to fill in the blanks when she wanted to. Besides save him having to explain it all to Addison.

………………………………......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That's how Callie ended up here, LA standing outside Addison's door. She reached up swallowing her last chance to turn and run and pressed the bell.

Addison was at the door almost immediately dressed to go.

'Callie? Oh shit Callie!' Addison hesitated, pushing further the feeling for the need of flight into Callie's legs. Callie turned on her heel bag in had before being grabbed.

'sorry, sorry, I didn't think you would be here so soon, I've just been called for a surgery there head of paediatrics has got flue and the baby's are well compromised enough she cant…' Addison caught her breath as relief washed over Callie's face … thank god that basted Sloan didn't fuck it up and forget to 'sort it'.

Addison smiled she new this surgery was gonna be a good one that any doctor would die to see 'listen Callie,' she smiled 'come you can observe, we have conjoined twins 2 weeks old were separating organs and getting donor organs in from a baby who just died in Arizona'

Callie let her car keys jingle in front of Addison's face, she could do with a good surgery right now even if she was only watching.

They were a few hours into surgery getting ready to separate the baby's when the helicopter arrived everyone was holding there breath. The organs where rushed down to the OR and brought through and handed to the team. 'are we ready to go?'

'Dr Hahn, I thought you where in Seattle? I didn't know you where acting courier?'

'like I'd trust a courier with this' Erica's head snapped round 'Addison!' Callie's stomach plummeted as those deep blue eyes flicked up to the observation platform and found her. _I am going to kill mark _

Callie watched almost in slow motion as Addison's eyes connected the dots and the blood visibly drained from Erica's face as everyone else buzzed around prepping the organs.

'Erica' Addison was the first to speak but was quickly cut off with a deathly stair.

'right now, right here I am Dr Hahn' and with that she turned her back on the observation deck, she was right she was Dr Hahn, a true doctor was a doctor in the OR no matter what. And yet Callie had lost that, Callie was a doctor but since, since everything that happened she couldn't just become Dr Torres, its like Dr Torres had walked out on her side by side with Erica the same look of discussed mirrored in herself. But not Erica she was fine, she was great she had left Callie and she was fine! So much for glasses!

..........

will publish more - please review this is my first ever atempt at fan fic


	2. food fight

**Disclaimer - not mine never will be **

**Perspective - Erica **

The surgery was a long and slow one, every move was double and triple checked one baby had already died today to give up this hart and no one in that operating theatre was going to allow that to happen to the twins on the table.

However, despite telling Addison that she was "Dr Hahn" it didn't change the fact that she could feel Callie's eyes boring into her back the whole time. _This isn't fair, _Erica thought _I left I didn't report Izzy or the chief and this is what I get, well so much for a clean break. _

After the surgery all Erica wanted to do was to go home and curl up with a tub of ice cream a big big tub. Instead she headed down to the cafeteria to grab some kind of crap to keep her going until she checked back in to a hotel for the night.

She could hear the sound of Callie and Addison approaching from behind her but hardly had the time to make an exit before Addison was right behind her.

"what's going on?" Erica locked her jaw. Who was Addison to demand that kind of knowledge!

"well? What's going on?" Addison asked again. "do I have to call the Seattle Grace nursing staff? Because they will know, and they like me" Erica rose getting ready to leave.

"I'm sure they will know, or just ask Izzy Stevens" Erica stood face to face with Callie almost spitting the name out. "you two are best of buds right?" Erica smiled and stepped away not expecting the force of the orthopaedic surgeons fist rapped around her arm forcing her to stay.

Callie spoke through gritted teeth trying not to raise her voice "you do not get to do that, shut up, you do not get to just walk away again"

Addison by this point was on her feet. Callie loosened her grip but still did not let go of Erica's arm.

"you don't get to call me and Izzy, me and Izzy Stevens, best buds! Not after she ruined my marriage!" Callie stopped to correct her volume after realising they where drawing attention. "of course what she did was unethical, but… but if that was you I would have done anything, anything to get you that hart."

Erica's fingers touched Callie's wrist "you chose, you chose Izzy and you chose Mark, you cant take that back"

Callie felt the wind be punched out of her lungs "you said it was ok"

"I'm not talking about the fact you slept with him, go fuck him if that's what you want. You chose him, when I left you didn't come after me you stayed. You went and cried on his shoulder and did your surgeries and then had lunch with him. You could have come after me." Erica's eyes dropped, she was damned if she was going to let Callie make her cry again.

"if I'm not mistaken you're the one doing the surgeries. The one time I got in an OR after you left I ended up breaking down! And you think I wouldn't have run after you if I thought you would ever take me back!" tears where streaming down Callie's face now. Erica couldn't help herself, lifting a hand to Callie's cheek she wiped them away with the pad of her thumb. Erica went to drop her hand only to find it held in place by Callie's own hand snaked over it. There eyes met and Erica felt a pang inside of her that reminded her of the way Callie had looked at her over cement boy.

"can we go somewhere and talk?" Erica pleaded quietly. She felt Callie nod gently into her palm before turning to face Addison who was currently looking as though she had just help deliver a two headed donkey.

"umm… yea hey I have to head back to the practice, use my place" Addison half whispered pressing the keys into Callie's spare palm. With that the two women glided out of the cafeteria fingers ever so slightly touching, Callie leading the way with only the slightest pace in there step as if caught in between running and trying to pull back.

**Authors Note - reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. imaginary friends

Erica didn't really remember how they got to Addison's. All she knew was that she was standing in the living room watching Callie as she searched desperately for some form of alcohol in the next room.

"So…" this was awkward, things had never been awkward between the two of them but Erica was stepping on egg shells.

"Well-done in surgery today" Callie remarked half heartedly leaving the comment to hang in the air. "I… I didn't know you new people in LA" Callie struggled but was now downing a bottle of wine and seemed happier.

"I don't. I have family who live just over the boarder in Arizona, I'm staying with them for now."

"I didn't know you had family out here" Callie smiled half heartedly finally meeting Erica's gaze.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me" Erica stopped to rake her fingers through her long blonde locks. She had to try, Erica Hahn didn't just give up and she knew it. "Sorry. Yes, I have a sister down here and my half brother, I'm staying with him"

"Half brother?"

"Jonah, from my father's side, he's about a year older than me. My sister, Martha, she's two years younger than I am. We don't really talk. You're visiting Addison?"

Callie smiled "yes, mark arranged it" Erica twinged at the name causing Callie to take another swig of wine.

"You know me Erica, ok so you don't know that I failed gym at school, that I'm an only child and never really wanted siblings. You don't know that my mum made me do ballet until I was 12 and that I still don't know how to plié properly. You don't know that I used to have an imagionary friend called Fiero who spoke in a language only we could understand, that when he died I cryed for a week."

"Callie imaginary people cant die"

"SHUT UP! Listen you don't know so many things about me but you do know me. You know I couldent just let you strip people of there jobs because of one mistake, one person who was in love."

"I didn't report it to UNOS" Erica breathed.

"I know"

"I didn't report it because of you"

"I know"

"poppy," Callie staired at erica confused "my imaginary friend was called Poppy, she left me when she got a boyfreind" both women laughed as Erica put on her best sad puppy exspression.

"awe" Callie laughed in her most partonising tone bringing her arms up and round Erica almost forgetting everything that had happened. Erica closed her eyes beathing in Callie's scent, _does it really matter anymore_? She asked herself. She felt a kiss plant its self on her neck _no it doesn't. _Erica smiled pulling callie closer, she missed this, she was an addict and she wasn't ready to give up, not yet.


End file.
